The invention relates to improvements in packaging, and more particularly to a flexible film package for use for block form contents such as a block of cheese.
More particularly, the invention pertains to a reopenable package which is particularly well suited for a foodstuff material such as meat or a block of cheese wherein the block can be removed from the package and reinserted with the package sealed by a zipper between usage to protect the contents from contamination and exposure to air. One form of such package adapted to contain a food product is disclosed in my U.S. Pat. No. 4,589,145 and certain features of the package are utilized in the embodiment of the present invention.
Block cheese and other food products with thick areas having a length, width and height cannot be packaged in zipper film packages without providing extra room in the package so that the block can be removed through the zipper opening. When extra room is provided in a package of ordinary construction, the additional film material necessary to afford space for the block to be removed and reinserted makes the package appear to be under filled. This, of course, is undesirable inasmuch as it creates a negative reaction from the customer.
Further, with a conventional bag or package if the package must be made sufficiently large so that the block of foodstuffs can be removed and reinserted, the extra size uses an unnecessary amount of film which contributes to additional costs. The extra film that is provided makes the package appear baggy and unsightly, and when stacked or handled, the extra film material tends to pucker and wrinkle and the overall package is not as attractive as would be desirable.